


Warriors and Witch Queens

by Dragoon23



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoon23/pseuds/Dragoon23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manips for "Swan Queen Big Bang: Banging All Summer" for Forbidden Fruit Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warriors and Witch Queens

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Warriors and Witch Queens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309141) by [acrocera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrocera/pseuds/acrocera). 



Can also be seen on my Deviantart account under WaWQ: http://dragoon23.deviantart.com/gallery/49168548/SwanQueenBigBang


End file.
